Semesta Rencana (Panduan Membalas Dendam)
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain merenggutmu dariku. Itu bukan janji. Itu sumpah." Sepuluh jalan untuk membalas dendam, semua tersusun rapi dalam semesta rencananya. {mystery/suspense/romance} [trial chapter]


**Semesta Rencana**

 **(Panduan Membalas Dendam)**

* * *

 **disclaimer:**

Harry Potter and any character in it © J.K. Rowling

I gained no financial profit by writing this fiction.

 **warning :**

Alternate Universe, strong OOC, poetry-ish, confusing plot

.

.

.

.

.

 **{1.} Build A Solid Foundation**

 _[Proper foundation will give you an honest shot at reaching any goal you have properly set.]_

Hari dimana aku melihat Draco bahagia adalah hari yang paling aku benci. Orang yang sudah mencampakkanku demi wanita lain yang lebih rendah, seharusnya tidak pantas bahagia. Aku tidak ingin dia tersenyum senang atau tertawa lepas bila bersama wanita itu. Aku tidak ingin dia melupakan kenangan yang telah kami lalui bersama. Aku tidak ingin dia begitu saja terpikat dengan wanita lain, lalu meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku dengan kepingan perasaanku, air mata yang terbotolkan, dan kemarahan yang tersumbat.

Aku ingin Draco menderita.

Biarkan dia menderita seperti aku. Biarkan dia menggapai-gapai dalam jurang keputusasan karena aku. Biarkan dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal telah mencampakkanku.

Dan bukan hanya Draco.

Aku juga ingin wanita itu menderita. Sama menderitanya. Biarkan dia meratapi nasib malangnya. Jalang seperti dia tak pantas bersanding denganmu, Draco. Kau tahu itu. Kau tahu karena kau pernah memilihku dulu. Kau tahu karena kau sendiri pernah berkata begitu.

Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain merenggutmu dariku.

Itu bukan janji.

Itu _sumpah_.

.

.

.

.

 **Astoria** Greengrass melirik pantulan wajahnya sekali lagi di cermin koridor. Pulasan wajah sempurna. Bibir tersalut lipstik merona. Rambut gelapnya tergelung indah. Gaun malamnya yang bernuansa hijau gelap membalut cantik tubuhnya.

 _Sempurna._

Mungkin itu yang seharusnya dipikirkan wanita beriris mata sewarna hazel itu. Ia telah berdandan lama dan mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkannya. Bukankah itu sempurna? Tapi Astoria tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia bisa melihat pantulan matanya yang menatap balik dengan pandangan terluka di permukaan kaca. _Sempurna untuk apa?_ Kira-kira itulah makna yang Astoria tangkap dari refleksinya sendiri.

Ya, benar. Sempurna untuk apa? Ia bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi seorang pengusaha properti. Salah satu syarat pekerjaannya adalah tampil menarik. Tapi bahkan Astoria tidak berusaha sekeras ini untuk tampil memesona. Ia memang memiliki bakat alam untuk memoles wajah dan memadu-padankan busana —secara teknis, Astoria samasekali tidak perlu berusaha untuk memukau orang.

Dan kini ia melakukannya.

Untuk Draco Malfoy. Orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang juga mencintainya. Orang yang menjanjikan masa depan indah baginya. Orang yang bersumpah untuk membawa Astoria ke jenjang yang paling tinggi dalam suatu hubungan —pernikahan. Orang yang —

Astoria menggigit bibir tanpa sadar.

Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan tentang Draco Malfoy. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu telah memutuskan hubungan mereka sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Samasekali tidak menjelaskan kenapa. Ia hanya berharap bahwa kalimat klise : "Kurasa aku sudah membuat kesalahan." cukup untuk membuat Astoria tidak terluka.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Astoria sudah menyukai Draco sejak mereka masih satu SMA. Draco adalah kakak kelasnya. Draco adalah cinta pertamanya. Astoria tidak pernah berani mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Draco, tapi ia jelas memiliki perasaan itu dan terus membiarkannya berkembang. Dari satu bibit kecil dan kini menjelma semakin besar. Semakin subur.

Perasaan itu membunuhnya.

Membunuh akal sehatnya. Astoria terlalu jatuh cinta pada Draco dan langsung menerima saja saat Draco datang padanya untuk penghiburan. Ia menerima saja laki-laki yang ia cintai, mengabaikan status Draco yang sudah menikah.

 _Menikah._ Draco sudah menikah dengan Pansy Parkinson. Astoria terlambat mengungkapkan isi hatinya, melewatkan kesempatan yang dulu sempat terbentang luas. Pada akhirnya, Draco memilih Pansy, gadis pemandu sorak yang dulu pernah sempat _putus-nyambung_ dengan Draco.

Astoria menerima undangan pernikahan itu, tentu. Tapi ia tahu dirinya tak akan kuat melihat laki-laki yang ia cintai bahagia dengan wanita lain. Ia tak datang ke sana. Meski Hermione, sahabatnya, mengajak. Atau meski Draco sendiri yang mengantarkan undangannya.

 _Untuk apa?_

Astoria melirik pantulan figurnya di cermin. Cantik. Tentu saja. Dan itulah kenapa Draco _dulu_ pernah jatuh dalam pelukannya. Lima bulan yang penuh cinta dan romantisme remaja. Draco ternyata juga menyukainya sejak SMA, tapi terlampau takut untuk menyatakan cinta. Ia kira Astoria adalah wanita terhormat yang samasekali tidak tertarik pada jenis laki-laki seperti dirinya. Tentu Astoria masih ingat cerita itu. Bergelung di bawah selimut berdua. Berbagi kehangatan. Hanya mereka berdua. Saling bercerita.

 _Sadarlah!_ Astoria menggelengkan kepala, mengusir kenangan itu. Memori keduanya hanyalah masa lalu. Draco dengan sengaja melupakan segala janji dan sumpahnya, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar begitu saja dari kehidupan Astoria. Meninggalkan Astoria.

 _Kenapa? Kau bilang_ _—_

 _Aku sudah bilang, Tory!_

 _Draco_ _—_

 _Aku membuat kesalahan. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Pansy._

 _Tidak, Draco. Kau bilang_ _—_

 _Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Kuharap, kau tidak berusaha menghubungiku._

 _Draco!_

Astoria menarik napas. Refleksi wajahnya masih sama. Ada gurat luka dan sakit hati di matanya. Sesuatu yang telah ditorehkan Draco, yang akan terus membekas. Luka itu pernah hampir tertutup. Saat Astoria akhirnya menerima kenyataan. Saat ia akhirnya bisa perlahan berdamai dengan masa lalu.

Tapi luka itu kembali menganga. Semakin melebar. Lebih lebar. Tapi luka tak selalu soal darah dan nanah.

"Saatnya pergi." Astoria memalingkan wajah dari cermin yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Ia memakai mantel bulu cerpelainya dan menenteng tas tangan berwarna senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya tergerak untuk memutar kenop pintu, menyambut udara musim gugur yang membuai.

Sungguh, hanya cermin yang bisa melihat kejujuran perasaannya. Sebentuk luka yang kembali terasa perih karena undangan yang datang beberapa hari sebelumnya.

 _Selebrasi kehamilan Pansy Malfoy._

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Ini hanya halaman percobaan.

Saya rencananya mau bikin ini sebagai MC 10 chapter. Cuma baru selesai 4/10-nya. Jika tertarik, silakan tinggalkan kesan-pesannya. Rating awal saya matok T, tapi entah jika nanti berkembang menjadi M (untuk plot berat dan membingungkan).

Will delete this tho, dan re-upload nanti.


End file.
